


Blue

by fluffyanon (Marfabu)



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Colors, Death, F/M, Sad, Short, and it deals with death so prepare yourself yayyyy, i really like colors and I like to compare things to colors, its kinda sad so yeah, like this is so short and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/fluffyanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what he sees when she walks into his life, and what he feels when she steps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

It's the color that he first notices when she walks into the room, the color that covers her fragile skin that is marred by other peoples mistakes.

It's the color he first spots when she smiles at him and her eyes blink once to show off carefully applied eyeshadow. 

It's the color he wants off of her three dates later, the one he finds scattered on the floor while his hands roam over every inch of the skin she's revealed.

It's the way she smiles when her life is falling apart, the quiet tears that run down her cheeks when she tells him that they should take time apart. Every time he encounters it in public he cowers and defies the urge to rip it away. 

It's the feeling he finds himself more accompanied with when he finds out that she's losing the war with herself and sees her only with tubes running through her and needles prodding into her fragile skin. It's what he feels when the memories run through his mind like a broken record of all of the moments she was something else.

When she smiled. How she laughed. The way her eyes crinkled in such a darling way when she was beyond pleased with him. 

And then he remembers her dress and the drinks he bought her and how she had insisted to pay for her own. He hates remembering and he hates associating her with such a hideous color that's done nothing but upset him.

Blue is what he feels when the doctor walks out and shakes his head sadly to tell him that there's no chance for her. It's what Benedict feels when he to say goodbye.

It's what he feels when they pull the plug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short! I'm thinking of starting a series based on this theme if enough people like it.
> 
> Stay lovely! :) xx


End file.
